Ai Ren
by xXAddictedtoPockyXx
Summary: Remember the words I've said, and you'll grow to be a strong beautiful nation Taiwan. The musings of Taiwan after World War II, realizing a few things on her own. A Taiwan x Japan oneshot.


**To be honest, I wrote this a while back (a few months) but I never bothered to put it on here, but there just aren't that many Taiwan fics out there, so yeah .**

Taiwan looked up at the dark sky, illuminated with the stars above. She hadn't gone to bed yet, she couldn't, not yet. Even though she had cleaned herself just a little while ago, she still stepped out, onto the balcony, contemplating. Earlier, she had been told the news, she was to be returned back to her original brother.

China.

After he had lost the opium wars, brother had to give up custody of her too. She was given to Japan, no, Honda-san.

Since then, she couldn't do what she wanted to, she couldn't run around wild, fishing, she couldn't whine like a child anymore. She had to grow up.

Honda-san, when first gained custody of her, had been very polite, to which she had responded with quite appalling language. Later on, every time she swore, every time she did something deemed "inappropriate" by Honda-san, she'd receive a smack to a hand.

At first she just ignored it, after all, she'd hunted down animals that had injured her more than just a measly little smack.

Eventually, as time went on, one smack turned into two, two turned into three, three turned into a spanking, turned into two.

The process had just gone on and on.

Yet, he had still cared for her in his own little way. He had helped her develop and mature a lot quicker, and turned her into a real lady.

Something _he_ had never done.

She remembered when her first moon blood had come about, and her stomach was turning and cramping horribly. He had given her a special cloth to catch the blood, and boiled her tea from his own garden. He comforted her, in a way even she couldn't describe.

He had introduced a lot of new toys to her, devices that had seemed like magic to her, devices that she now uses as part of her every day life. For that she appreciates him. He was a gentleman; he hadn't tried to make advances on her, even when his boss ordered him to.

He absolutely refused, as after all, there is no honor in taking advantage of a lady.

But there were times however, when he had to teach her a few things, so she wouldn't get confused in the real world (after all, if France had taught her, it probably would've turned out disastrous). Such as what a kiss was.

She remembered him, his face red, as he apologized and pressed his soft lips upon hers. He had apologized soon after, explaining to her that he needed to teach her a few things, about love, so she wouldn't revolt, or turn bitter. It was a strange feeling, love, not as a parent to a child, nor sibling love, but that of a man and woman.

She remembered all these things, all these little moments she treasured in her heart, she remembered his happy face when she figured out quite a complex math problem, or him, singing along to a tune she herself had made up.

All she had now were these moments, these memories.

She heard a voice behind her.

"It was nice knowing you, Taiwan-chan, I was proud to be your brother, and remember that you can always come to me for any problems."

His voice, smooth and silky, like music to her ears soothed her, as she turned around.

"Sayonara," she said, in his language, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again, after all, I'll always be you brother…"

That sad feeling in her heart, she hid it as she grinned and said.

"Don't worry, I won't miss you at all," and turned around cheekily.

She never did know that he smiled, seeing this action, seeing his flower smile.

After all, it was better if she didn't miss him.

"So this is it, remember everything I've taught you Taiwan, and you'll grow up to be a beautiful country, strong and independent. Zhei Jian."

He had spoken those words, those Chinese words to her, Good Bye, and before she knew it, he was gone.

The cherry blossom trees seemed to wither as the tears came rushing down her face. She didn't want him to leave, no matter what she said, she didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay with her… forever.

Now she knew, she didn't just want him as a brother, but rather, a lover.

Her Ai Ren.

**I hoped you enjoyed it ^_^**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


End file.
